


Just You and I 只有我们俩

by PinkZebra



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>加入Spyral一年后，迪克回到了蝙蝠洞，他和布鲁斯之间终于开诚布公。涉及Nightwing#30的轻微剧透。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I 只有我们俩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708097) by [camellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia/pseuds/camellia). 



自从他“死去”以后，布鲁斯是迪克唯一还保持着联系的旧识。如果针对特定事项的情报交换也算是一种联系的话。无论何时，他们的谈话永远是在阴影中进行。永远是加密的。永远只和任务有关。在他的意识深处，迪克嫉妒蝙蝠家族的其他人，而他为此厌恶自己。提姆，芭布斯，……见鬼，在过去一年里，连杰森都可能从布鲁斯那儿得到了更多微笑。迪克无法相信他还在意着那个男人，尤其是当他不再确信对方在乎他的时候。

但是现在他回来了。在新年前夜，他无声无息地潜入蝙蝠洞，以便汇报他已经成功消除了Spyral的威胁。这必须是斯德哥尔摩综合症。上帝，他让自己都觉得恶心。

布鲁斯甚至都没有从电子屏上移开视线。“我看到了，”他咕哝了一句。当然他会知道。“祝贺你。”

迪克不置可否地嗯了一声。他问过布鲁斯，在最初，为什么是我？因为夜翼，即使是摘掉面具之后，仍然是布鲁斯最信任的战士。但这不是他想要的回答；从来不是。你在乎我吗？迪克觉得自己倒不如这样问。反正他们之间的关系已经不能更糟了。如果布鲁斯不在乎，如果他的心真的变成了石头，也许迪克这次可以冲他脸上再来一拳。

“蝙蝠侠，”迪克简短地开口了。（现在他还不能称呼他为布鲁斯。）“我还是很生气，”他调整呼吸平定心神，“你知道，关于……所有这一切。”

布鲁斯终于瞥了他一眼。“你同意了，迪克，”他粗声粗气地说，“这是必须做的事。”

“你把我的生活丢到一边，蝙蝠侠，”迪克直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你利用了我，因为你知道我有多……多尊重你的指令。你利用了我的忠诚。”尽管如此，难以想象，我现在仍然忠诚于你，他内心叹息着。 

布鲁斯竟然看起来有些被冒犯了。“迪克，我永远不会利用你，”他从牙关里挤出这句话，“Spyral对我们所有人都是致命的威胁。你是我最大的牺牲。”

“这就我存在的意义，”迪克干巴巴地回答，“你的献祭羔羊。谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”他现在有些怨气难平，“你永远不会这么对待达米安。你真正的儿子。”

“我从来没把你当成是我儿子……”

迪克深呼吸了一下。如果是五年前，这些话肯定会让他流下眼泪。现在还是很疼，但他不会让自己再哭出来。“这是我需要知道的全部了，”他回答道。等他回去他会第一时间把那张领养证明烧掉。

“你过去始终是我的搭档，”布鲁斯继续说下去，双眼直直看向蝙蝠洞的深处，“除此以外，迪克，你比我更出色。甚至是不可腐蚀的。我相信你可以完成Spyral这个任务，胜过相信自己。”

迪克险些不屑地哼出声来。“去年你完全可以告诉我这些，布鲁斯，而不是在蝙蝠洞里把我揍成一滩烂泥。”

“我的世界一团糟，迪克，”布鲁斯的低声轻笑中透出阴郁，”特别是与你有关的部分。但我必须确保你会……站在我这边。无论Spyral让你经历了什么。即使我把你推开，”他说，“另外，如果采取别的结束方式，我无法放手让你离开。”

“你不需要放手，”迪克尖锐地回应，“我们之间的那些通话，布鲁斯，你对待我就像一个雇佣兵。那些通话永远只和任务有关。”

“你一直无所畏惧，迪克，”布鲁斯在说话时摇了摇头，“把你丢给Spyral就像把你送进鲨鱼嘴里，让你独自一人绝境求生。当我说你是我最大的牺牲的时候我说的是真话，我知道你可能会死于这次任务，对我来说，那会比我自己的死亡更加难以接受。我知道自己不擅长面对悲恸，”布鲁斯停顿了一下。

本世纪最含蓄的表达，迪克想。

“这很自私，但我必须对你有所保留，”布鲁斯声音变得更为低哑，“我必须训练自己，为你死亡的可能性做好准备。我在乎你，迪克，比你相信得还要多。如果你死了，如果是我让你去送死……我必须做好准备，否则我会活不下去。”

这是最接近于L词的布鲁斯式表白了。“哦，”迪克软了口气，“我现在还活着。”

“是的，”布鲁斯说，仿佛再次意识到这一点。

“于是……”迪克瞥了一眼电子屏，“又是双面人，哈？没想到我会很高兴再次看到这个名字。”

“他从阿伯特实验室拦劫了一批维柯丁，”布鲁斯反射性地回答道。

“不是他通常的犯罪手法，”迪克吹了一声口哨，“我能参加吗？我可以穿上我的旧罗宾制服。”

布鲁斯明显倒吸了口气。“迪克，我不确定那条短裤是否……”

“玩笑，玩笑！”迪克回答。他动作优雅地脱下了夹克和长裤，露出了里面标识全无的黑色制服，“这是我在Spyral出一些任务时穿的，”他略带伤感地说。他走向了蝙蝠车，“我来开？”

布鲁斯披上了斗篷。“当然可以。”

“郑重声明，”当他们都坐进蝙蝠车内，迪克突然开口，“我能穿上我的小短裤，我试过。”


End file.
